LoveReally? -Itachi
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


A variable is when something is liable to change…if you truly consider anything can be considered a variable in life. The one however that would always be the one thing that can change plans, change people and forever utter destiny can be combined in one small word that has such a large meaning and impact; love. Adding in one thing that does not go according to plan can change even the fabric of time.

Tsunade stared at the woman before her, only two years older than the three teams she stood behind and one year older than team gui, ignoring their curious gazes, "Seika!" Glittering blue eyes opened under a curtain of silver locks, the hair the only thing hiding how scary those eyes were, the only way to describe them would be fire and ice. So cold they seemed to burn any they settled on, and yet her personality was so solemn just because of those scary eyes. Normally she wore her forehead protector over her eyes hiding their nature, yet she had come as she was on Tsunade's request for this mission. "Hai Hokage-sama." Knowing this would hurt her she had to do it, "Seika you will be going with all of those in this room. I have asked them to stay silent until I am done and you have done what is needed…so you know of what I speak?"

Knowing everyone in the room, they were her friends, she did not really know who was who, she went by voice and they had never seen her without her eyes covered. Sighing she kicked herself off the wall and moved placing each hand behind her on the desk she hopped on, sitting on the edge. Speaking softly, "Hai, Hokage-sama." Closing her eyes she lifted her head flipping all her hair back speaking again softly, "Please do not be frightened…I am still me." Slowly she opened her eyes knowing full well they glittered unnaturally the blues all shifting, there were more than likely twenty shades of blue in her eyes and they shimmered and moved of this own free will, scanning the room she spoke her voice slightly more hardened as she studied her friends for the first time, "When Tsunade-sama brought me with her, when Naruto fetched Tsunade to be the Hokage she only gave you my first name and told you that I was her at the time only apprentice. The words she used I believe were, 'This is Seika, my successor and adoptive daughter treat her with respect.' There is far more to the story."

Pausing she noted that no one, be they jonin or of lower rank locked scared…and that surprised her, shocked yes but scared no. "My full name is Seika Hi no Kōri. I am of the Clan of fire and Ice…" It was Shikamaru who gave her a lazy smile, "You truly expected us to cringe from you? We who have known you for three years? Naruto for only one really, since he just returned, and yet still knows you are not a bad person…clan aside." Slowly she smiled, "Hai, I did…no one but Shizune and Tsunade have fully accepted me. My clan was destroyed due to the power in their eyes…I have hid who I am for years since Tsunade found me as but a babe floating down a river. You see I had only a note explaining who I was or should have been. But my clan is gone and I am devoted not to the leaf as you but to Tsunade and do only as she says. By doing so…I have discovered several things." Turning she looked at the blond who sighed, "Speak freely I trust all in this room and it is safeguarded."

Nodding she turned back, "Danzo is a traitor…and many things in the past have been sorely misstated…I never met Sasuke. But his cause for going after his brother was unwarranted…Itachi was ANBU as is well known what is not is that he was ordered by Danzo to kill his entire clan." At the shocked faces she continued, "I believe your mission is to find Uchiha, Sasuke. You are to show him the proof I have found…while I will be infiltrating the Akatsuki…I will be counted with eliminating those who are a threat, this shall be long term undercover mission. News is that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and is going after his brother. News of who I am is now already reached the group and they will likely come for the last of the Hi no kōri Clan and the one who would have been their priestess."

At that Sakura gaped, "Holy crap no wonder your such a good healer." Naruto blinked, "Wait I'm lost." Kiba grinned, "Loser, everyone knows that the priestess of the Hi no kōri has the ability to turn back time in a person's body healing them…she's why Lee can walk!" Seika smiled as Lee spoke, "My lovely blossom that gave me the use of my legs once again…Seika my dear healer…such youth." A grunt told her who Neji was. Ino smirked, "Yeah have to admit this really isn't that surprising someone can't be that good without having…" Interrupting the blond Seika smiled, "I kicked your butt without any special abilities Ino-chan. My eyes have the ability to heal with time reversal not anything like Neji-kun's eyes or Hinata-chan's." The blond growled crossing her eyes and a giggle sounded drawing her attention to Hinata, and Shino spoke softly, "It was a compliment."

Turning to the other side at a deep voice she grinned, "I have to admit Seika-san, it is surprising, were you taking it easy on me?" Blinking she smiled, "Oh no Kakashi…gengetsu has to be seen and I am used to the dark, but Taijutsu is my weakness…which is why I always steered clear of Lee when he reeked of alcohol…can't say the same for Ino still can't get that out of my head." The blond went bright red and Lee blinked thoughtful as he asked, "Ino-chan, did I do something?" Seika went quite realizing she had outted something then smiled, "Oh no Lee-kun, you know the normal, you attacked a vase thinking it had insulted youth." Tenten giggled and winked at her, revealing she knew as well, Gui gave himself up by crying on Lee, "Oh the joys of my students youth!"

Asuma sighed, "This is great and all but shall we get on with the mission briefing." Tsunade smiled at Seika as she spoke, "I was giving Seika the chance to figure out who everyone was…she only knows who is who by voice." Kurenai smiled, "I should have realized, it is a pleasure to…wait that's wrong…it is nice you can see?" Smiling at the woman she laughed, "Thank you senpai." Choji munched on a chip, "So Seika-san, tell me how you find things, or spar…I've always wondered ?" Smiling she nodded, "Of course, the same way I can tell who you are by sound…when you are all standing here I cannot really hear. But the way I know who approaches is by footsteps, they are like music notes to my ears. Naruto's is like solo strong and centered, knowing his balance. Or yours they are searching as if for something lost…everyone has a different music they move too." Choji blinked, "Shikamaru?"

Grinning she looked at the lazy nin, "Shika-kun's footsteps is like a slow song soft but taking it's time to the final punch." Sakura smiled, "What about me?" Pausing she smiled, "Yours are determined but a bit hesitant and at times sad." That started it and she sighed, "Okay so I'll start from the top, "Neji's footsteps are confident, strong and all but silent. Hinata's are soft, always hesitant unless in a fight then they become bold and no hesitant involved…" Pausing she looked at Sai who gave her a big smiled, "I assume you are Sai?" He gave a nod and she continued, "Sai's steps are hallow but fill each day with each unsure emotion. Ino's are repetitive showing obsession and the fact she throws her whole heart into all she does." Shino's are soft and with each step he lets off small burst of chakra, without thinking to warn any insists that he is about to take a step I assume. Tenten's are hardened and yet bold at the same time. Kiba's come is sets of two…a total of six more often than not…his own are happy and energetic. Akamaru's are soft and completely loyal. Lee's have a habit of being fast even when walking at a slow pace, same for Gui. Kakashi's are more lazy and yet show devotion. Asuma's footsteps are soft but strong and proud. Kurenai are sound soft steps that have carried in weight for the last few weeks."

Stopping now that everyone's steps had been told, Tsunade nodded and stood to speak, "Seikai will keep in touch, but I have word that the Akatsuki is already coming for her and the whereabouts of Uchiha, Sasuke. It is time everyone here but Yamato and Seika will be going to Sasuke…try your best not to fight but if he starts then protect yourselves make sure he gets the scroll and reads it. Seika will be keeping in contact though a special technique." Seika gave a sharp nod and some followed others speaking aloud, "Hai." It was Kakashi who asked, "Danzo?" Pausing she looked at Tsunade who waved her on, the woman trusted her and it was a bond she would never break, turning back she spoke, "That is where Tsunade's plan needs to be altered…Sai you were a root member yes?"

The man could not move and she gave a small smile, "It is okay to not try to answer, just listen. I want you to return and ask for a private audience with 'Lord Danzo' he is still riffed that you left and will think you are groveling back. Tell him you have a fight with Sakura as she was the reason you leave…or whatever I don't care, but once you have him alone kill him whatever way you can and make sure he stays down. The dark haired man looked grim, Seika looked around, the rest will go according to plan and I have a date with two Akatsuki that would be ever so rude if I were late." Tsunade smiled softly, "Be careful…you are all dismissed." Nodding she turned jumping from the window, the took off her silver hair all but glittering in the sun as people shyed away from her due to her eyes.

Letting her hair fall back she turned heading to the training grounds, acting like she was going to train she started to starch and a voice spoke, low and soft, "Seika?" Turning she blinked, "Hai?" Tilting her head she watched him as he stared right back, her world went black the last thing she thought was a sighing sentence, 'I didn't think they really knocked people out.'

Seika woke with a start and bolted from what could only have been a bed and her head pounded as it hit something. A voice started to cackle and she realized they had blindfolded her, "I have never seen someone surprise him like that…" Shaking her head she sighed, "And he would be?"

Itachi watched her his head still hurting he had never seen someone bolt up like that when still half asleep. The bang had been her head slamming into his own, he watched as she lifted a hand tucking a strand of hair as she listened to Kisame explain that he would not tell. She really was a beautiful eighteen year old woman, Seika slowly turned her face in his direction, "Just because you placed a blind fold does not stop anything. I know you are there due to the soft breathing pattern." Staring he grunted and blinked when she smiled, "I see you are not a talker…fine." They had been well briefed and he knew how many men she had made fall for her, who oblivious to her effect on the opposite gender. When Pein had debriefed them he had said that she was beautiful and powerful a volatile mix, a pale hand lifted and she slowly pulled off the blindfold. Kisame didn't stop her the only reason they had placed it was to make sure she had not seen where they were going. Now stopped for the night it didn't matter and they didn't tie her down confidant that with the two of them she would not get away.

Seika stared at the large blue man and smiled, then to the other dark…the one who had distracted her so the large blue one could knock her out…and she had seen his picture from Tsunade, "Uchiha, Itachi." The man stared no reaction what so ever, red eyes boring into her own blue, pausing she spoke, "You were more attractive when the sharingan did not shine so strongly in your eyes." The man blinked and she turned to the other holding out her hand, "Seika…and you are?" The blue man grinned, "I have never seen a kidnapping victim so calm in the face of her attackers…aren't you scared little one?" Tilting her head she let her hand fall, "Why should I be the worse than can happen is you kill me…and to be honest that would only help me accomplish my life goal." The man blinked, "Chick you're crazy, your life goal is death?" Shaking her head she smiled, "My life goal is to die not passing on my kekki genkai to another…"

Kisame raised a brow, strange girl, a woman how didn't want children a family, "Why?" The girl blinked those eyes that seemed far too large for her face the color shifting giving a frightening aura, "Why…is it not clear, as a healer it is horrid to have people scared of me…my eyes elicit fear and yet they are the reason I have saved many lives. I will not pass on what I have endured since I was but a child." Staring he glanced at Itachi, then back, "I'm Kisame. I like you Seika-chan." The girl lifted blue eyes to him and smiled, "Well you are not the first to say so…though I have reason to believe Kiba was just trying to get in my pants…a real dog that one."

Smiling she talked to him, all the while perfectly aware that she could not form a bond, but realizing she liked this man as well. Laughing at the joke the large blue man made she grinned, "It sounds odd…but I have to admit interesting." Slowly they fell silent as her eyes started to droop, looking at the sky she sighed, "I have always loved the night far more than the day." Falling back she stared at the stars and drifted; the entire time keeping her defenses up.

Itachi looked at Kisame as the man spoke smirking, "She's different…falling asleep, talking like she was not dragged from her village, she seems to adapt with ease." Humming he spoke, "I believe there is something off about the girl…" Kisame turned to him, "You too then? It is amazing her voice sounds like chimes, mesmerizing in a way, the effect doubles when she looks ya in the eyes. No to mention it is clear she is truthful about all she speaks…strange for a shinobi." Itachi looked at the girl, impressed that Kisame had noticed it too, "Hn."

Seika was hung over a shoulder and continued to play limp, that morning she had chakra kicked the one trying to wake her into a tree…finding out it had been Itachi, who was not happy with her. Kisame had then thrown her over his shoulder, she had not protested figuring he could protect her from the glares the Uchiha was throwing her way. The funny part was he had yet to realize that with each time his skin touched hers she was healing what she had sensed as illness from him. Kisame was humming and every once and a while he would ask her something or tell her something. Slowly she punched her hand into his back flipping over his shoulder just as an arrow flew past them, that would have hit her dead on. Slowly she pulled her shinobi headband over her eyes and grinned, "You think a weak ass attack like that could hurt me…I heard you a mile away you jackass."

Flashing she vanished, then appeared behind the marksman and flicked a needle into a spot that would paralyze him. Turning she spoke, "One, Two, Three…I sense thee, come out or die." Slowly she grinned her eyes seeing all but nothing, and everything at the same time, when they didn't come out she was became a flash of silver. Needles in the backs of four shinobi, stopping she dropped from the trees and blinked under her blindfold as Kisame asked, "You took them all out in seconds, where have you been hiding those needles?" Slowly she lifted the forehead protector, "Everywhere…I have some in my hair, some in my stockings, some in my bindings…a shinobi is nothing without their weapons."

Seika turned to the large blue man, "So you know who the pansies are?" Blinking she realized the two were staring at her a bit shocked. Crossing her arms she huffed, "I get a bit violent when attacked…they are lucky I didn't kill them." Kisame looked at her, "Wait they aren't dead?" Shaking her head, "Paralyzed completely…though if someone doesn't come along and help um they will be…I make it a mission never to kill; I'm a healer at heart…they won't die by my hands, but may from animals. I know every spot that can paralyze or wound a person so they can no longer fight. If the needles were removed they would recover but slowly." Turning she glanced back, "Strange thought right, you two have more than likely killed hundreds but I have never killed one person, in directly more than likely many but never by my hand."

Itachi stared a bit shocked, she had never killed anyone and it was obvious she was telling the truth, Kisame followed her around as she starting picking pockets and looking into the angry eyes of each shinobi. One she froze over and looked him in the eyes, "I'm going to remove the needle…and I do not plan to take anything off you…but in return you take care of those two girls in the picture." Watching her he noted the shock in the man's eyes, she sighed and snatched out a needle flicking her wrist it landed into a tree. Blue eyes suddenly seemed to light as she spoke, "Five hours and you should be able to move, but by then your comrades will be dead…I will not apologize, they attacked me."

Turning she walked up to Kisame and smirked waiting he grinned throwing her back over his shoulder. Sighing she propped her hands up and stared at Itachi as the two flew through the trees her in toe. The red eyed man refused to look at her so she closed her eyes and listened to their surroundings.

Pein stared at the girl shocked she had entered with no binds and her eyes covered with the leaf insignia forehead protector, "Girl can you see?" A small smirk showed itself on her face as she spoke, "I am currently surrounded…by One, Two…a total of ten nine males and one female. Each are awaiting your order on whether or not to kill me. I apologize that does not answer your question. There are two types of blind those that cannot see and those that do not wish to…I am neither…I see all accept all. But I prefer not to scare the people under your command, I have been told my eyes make children cry." Staring at the girl his lip twitched, "And you believe you could make us cry?"

Seika smirked, "Oh I didn't say that…though I do so hate being stared at. Now that that bit of curiosity is cleared why was I taken from my home and what do you want with someone who refuses to kill…I know you are the Akatsuki." Hearing shuffle she knew something or one was placed before her, "Heal him." The person before her giggled, "Oh Tobi is happy to meet Seika-chan." Lifting her hand she let her forehead protector fall to her neck and stared at the masked man, her eyes scanning him. "It is amazing, you must be in constant pain, how the hells do you even walk it looks as if half your body was crushed." Knelling before him she probed and poked, then lifted her gaze to the mask, "I apologize not possible." Turning to the voice of the clear leader, "You claim you cannot heal him?" Looking at the man she smirked, "Not if he does not want his face seen, I have to have access to the eyes to the mind. And he is well guarded in both."

Seika blinked when the boy grabbed her hand, "Come on Seika-chan, if you can help then Tobi will show you his face!" Nodding she pulled back and stopped turning to the man, after seeing him she was shocked, "You…are the leader yes?" The red haired man gave a sharp nod, "That meat suite that you seem so fond of…it is beginning to decay. The dead are not meant to be used as that one." Shock lit his eyes and then they narrowed, "You shall go with Tobi, he shall be in charge of you until I say otherwise." Cocking an eyebrow she smirked, "Okay I will agree for now, but so you know…no one can control me." Turning she blinked as the masked man grabbed her hand tugging her along, he pulled her into a room and shut the door then laughed, deep and not the same voice from before. "You have guts…are you ready you think those eyes are scary wait until you see my face."

Watching he lifted his hand and she tilted her head as the mask came off her mind completely on the medical aspect and she stared into the only eye left, "I know that eye. I have seen it's match…you are Uchiha, Obito are you not?" The man stared right back, turning she pointed to the bed, "This will take a while I'd get comfortable, take off all your clothes…and I warn you fixing damage like this is doable with my kekki genkai but it will hurt." Walking into a small room she washed her hands if he was prepared to do this she would help criminal or not that kind of pain was horrid. It was similar to when she had healed Lee's leg. Turning she walked over grabbing a chair and placing it next to the bed, his one eye watched her, she did not blush as a medic she had seen her fair share of nude bodies, "I cannot regenerate…that is one thing I am unable to do. So you will still be missing the eye you gave to Kakashi-san."

Obito watched fascinated the pain starting as soon as she looked him in the eye, her hands fluttering over his body. But not once did she look where she touched, and he didn't make a sound. It was as if those blue eyes could see all she did by looking into his eyes, the agony continued and he focused solely on her eyes, as it seemed to sooth the pain. He could tell no charka was wasted, and he could also tell that her essence, chakra and something else was seeping into his body little by little. Not sure how long passed he blinked as she pulled away her hands and eyes flowing over the half of his body that had been crushed so long ago. Seika stopped at his foot and looked up with a smile, okay you can get up and dressed; and then I want to ask you a few questions."

Seika watched the man dress then lean on the door his only eye staring her down, as he arched a brow, "Easier to move?" He nodded and Seika smiled, "Good. Hurt anywhere?" A small shake of the head now she had a bigger question but first needed to make things clear, "You gave that eye up…and you are the enemy of the village I currently call my home…but I am a healer first and foremost, if you can find a compatible eye…I care not how you come across it that is not my business, but I may be able to transplant it." Pausing she looked at him, "You are a Uchiha and I do not have much work with your clan for obvious reasons…but, I have a theory if a transplanted eye is used on a Uchiha it should change according to the blood then running through it. I thought this over while healing you, though it is your choice."

Waiting she stood and spoke, "You are apparently 'in charge' of me…so I thought that now that that three hour long ordeal is over you could show me around this place…maybe to a kitchen?" The man picked up his mask and shot her a smirk, "Don't tell anyone who I am…or what I look like." Smirking back she laughed, "You haven't seen your face yet…it's a bit different." He paused and walked into the bathroom but returned mask in place, "Tobi will take Seika-chan to the kitchen." Grinning she followed the skipping man, amused as she now knew who he was…he stopped in a room where everyone looked up, she blinked as he launched himself at a blond, "SENPAI!" The blond merely scowled and threw a clay object, she blinked as it blew up. Turning she looked at the tall silver man as he grinned at her, "Hey babe how you feel about being with a real man?" Raising a silver brow she smirked, "Show me one and I'll let you know." Stepping away she grinned as his jaw dropped and how someone in the shadows laughed, "Rejected." Grabbing Tobi by the collar she sighed, "Tobi-kun, you said you would show me the kitchen."

The dark haired man turned and she watched him tilt his head, "Okay Sei-chan!" Pausing she stepped back, "Don't call me that…my name is Seika." Tobi sighed and nodded, "Can Seiki-chan chan make Tobi cookies?" Blinking she shrugged, "Sure but they may be a bit burnt, never was good with sweets."

Standing in the kitchen she was surprised at how well stocked it was, grabbing things Tobi sat on the counter top. His legs swinging as he watched her, "What are you making?" Looking she gave him a scary look, "Poison!" Grinning she laughed, "Kidding, I'm making a specialty that I found traveling when I was younger." Smiling she asked, "You cook?" The large kid like actor shook his head, "Tobi doesn't cook." Nodding she set to work and gained an audience several men Kisame included started watching though she would admit that she was likely just a flash of silver. Stopping she looked at the silver haired man, "Hey you want to try some?" Handing him a plate he looked stunned then grinned as he lifted the chopsticks, "Well sweet stuff it seems you do…holy crap this is good!" Grinning she leaned on the counter, "Yeah not because I like you but to prove it is safe for consumption so the others would eat…you are immortal, yes?" The man started a string of curses and somewhere in it she made out using him…shrugging she handed out plates.

Grabbing her own she licked her lips, "Oh food the love of my life." Ignoring the chuckles and laughs she dug in and sighed as she finished in record time. Looking up she looked to her side, "Tobi…I'm going to bed." The man was grinning, she didn't know how she knew she just did, "Tobi will come!"

Sitting on the bed she grinned at him, "I find it amusing this group what I find more so is the role you play…I have been told often that I am far too smart for my own good." Staring at the man who had taken off his mask his voice turning back to its deep offset, "You are extremely smart, tell me what you have seen?" Nodding she laid back, "I see a leader who plays the fool, a friend who has loved and lost, a man who has forgotten his roots. You are of interest to me mainly because I am one of the few who has heard Kakashi's story…who knows of Rin. And yet you do not realize that the path you follow, the rope you lead will only end in sadness on the part of everyone."

Cutting her eyes to him she narrowed her gaze, "You are a smart man that is clear…tell me, once you accomplish your goals…what will you do?" Waiting he was calculating, "You are young, and yet I have to agree too smart. What do you know of my plans?" Closing her eyes she crossed her legs at the ankle, "Nothing to be honestly but a man like you…like Kakashi always has an alternative motive. He was the first one in the leaf to see my eyes and accept me fully, it had been a fluke cutting off the headband I had placed over them and he had been shocked but had smiled and told me I should not hide from those that cared for me." Pausing she returned to track…she would prefer not to take her first life, and swaying them would be her best chance.

Obito watched her with interest so young and yet she was beyond smart, "What do you know…my life has never been candies and roses." The young woman smiled, "A poetic thought…and yet the truth of the matter is life will never taste sweet and never smell nice. The living will forever face challenges, it is what makes us survivors…the fight the obstacles. In other words lover boy…" Pausing she shot her blue eyes to him and smirked, "Life's tough, get over it." It was the first time in many years that someone spoke so bluntly to him…the utter truth in their eyes. Blue eyes shimmered, sparkled and moved, the slight snarl adding to her beauty, "You think you are the only one who has lost someone…well you are not. I can count thousands that I know personally. Rin knew the risks of becoming a shinobi as well as anyone…as do I and any who choose this path."

Seika stared at him knowing her gaze was full of malice, "I have lost more than most…and yet I never have sought the vengeance you Uchiha seem to hold so very dear." Moving her gaze above her she fell silent…not expecting him to answer. Yet he surprised her with a question, "Tell me…what have you lost?" Slowly she opened her eyes to find him standing directly above her next to the bed, "I have never told anyone and I do not plan to now tell my tragic story…besides what does it matter?" Obito just stared down and she hid the sadness in her eyes, curling into a ball she gave him a small answer, "Too much I have lost too much…and the reason I still hold my soul is due to those losses."

Tsunade stared at the man before her, Sasuke had changed and his eyes were wide as they leveled on the file he was reading. Slowly dark eyes looked up at her, "This is all true then…Itachi didn't want to, he begged for my life?" Giving a small nod she clasped her fingers, with them right in front of her mother grim, "He was ordered by Danzo…the third was unable to stop them from issuing the order but he saved your life. Seika-chan is currently infiltrating the Akatsuki, she has been there for two months now and we receive many reports. She has gotten close to three members, Itachi among them." The young Uchiha looked up his eyes fierce, "This girl she is the one who came with you yes?" Nodding she smiled, "You never got to meet Seika, but she is more than just bright, she is a Hi no Kōri…what is it you wanted to know?"

Sasuke looked at the woman who was now Hokage, then at the file he had finished reading, they had found him and he had attacked only for Naruto to scream out the truth, his shock was still fresh but there were more important things. "I'm going after him, I'll drag his ass home if I have too! And I'll kill anyone who stands in my way." The blond smirked, "Well then…Come in." Turning he stared as Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, everyone that was once his friend entered, "You will need some backup." Naruto gave him a toothy grin, "We got you to come home, Sai has captured the man who ordered it all, we figured it was your place to kill him…we can help you get your brother home…because this time you are not going it alone!" Smirking he had endured so much and they still wish for him to stay to return to the old life he led, well he was different now, but he would try, "Hn." Naruto grinned, "Been a while since I heard that." Sakura smiled softly, "I am glad you are back Sasuke."

Seika followed Itachi around the hideout, just to annoy him, it was amazing how much had happened in two months, she was close to Itachi and Obito/Tobi. Yet there was something that always felt off about the younger Uchiha, stopping as he did she glanced around realizing they were in the deserted side of the hideout…almost on one came here. Itachi spoke, "What are you planning?" The man turned staring down at the girl who was eighteen, Seika stared up into his red eyes, "Whatever do you mean?" Freezing her eyes glazed over and a voice she knew well echoed through her mind, 'Sasuke has been found and informed…he as well as many are headed your way. Do what needs to be done quickly child.'

Itachi watched her blink several time to odd look vanishing as she looked up and him and cursed, grabbing his hand she pulled him into a room, then shut the door and sealed it so no words could be heard and no one would be able to enter or leave. The short girl turned and looked him in the eyes her voice quite a bit more serious, "You wish to know what I'm planning, well now I have to tell you. I doubt you have noticed but your breathing has eased, your sight gets better by the day. I have been healing you a little at a time, but we don't have time for that anymore." The girl paused and he stared, he had noticed but hid been unsure what was happening, she continued, "Sasuke is headed here, he knows everything, the truth."

Seika watched him take that in and she spoke low, "He has returned to the leaf and is headed here now with many of my friends and comrades. We all plan to bring you home, my mission here was to learn all I could and to get you to come home. But apparently your brother has decided that you are coming home now." Slowly she let her Kekki genkai fully activate and slammed her hands to his chest fully healing him, "You have two choices…one you can help me out and come home happily or two you can be dragged back, because either way Sasuke will not kill you." Stepping back she waited and he narrowed his eyes, "How did anyone even find out what happened?" Tilting her head she smirked, "Tsunade had me doing research in the hidden record room; I was going through ANBU files looking for something specific but found something else entirely."

Waiting for his decision she tilted her head as he spoke, "Sasuke knows, and you say he is going to try and take me home…if this is true than I will help you." Nodding she looked at the man in the eyes and smiled, "Well then this takes care of my main…" Trailing off both turned as a crash sound resonated through the hallway. Glaring at the door she released the jutsu, and hurried out pausing to look at the man behind her, "I do not kill…and will need your help…I am taking this entire origination down."

Running through the halls she had come to know well she gapped as she came into what was the living room, now was a gaping hole to the outside and a fight was in full swing. Moving she flipped over Sakura and landed next to who could only be Sasuke, grinning she spoke, "Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Eyes spinning with the Sharingan turned to her and he blinked, she dodged a punch that someone threw. Turning she looked at Itachi, who was watching her and smirked, "Ready?" The man raised a brow and she pulled out some needles taking a deep breath her eyes closed she began to spin and throw. When she opened her eyes she realized she was standing on a wall and every member she had intended to hit was down and paralyzed. Sighing she walked down the wall ignoring the stares and turned towards the forest, "I'm going home you guys deal with this…I'm tired and do not like to see death being wrought even if it is deserved."

Leaning on the wall, Seika was tucked safely in her element the shadows were her comfort, she watched as the conference room was filled with friends and the two remaining Uchiha. Tsunade was apologizing, "I am sorry for all you have gone through….the leaf is at fault for not knowing and not stopping this. Itachi-sama if there is anything I or the village can do please let me know. You both are cleared of all charges seeing as it truly was the fault of the third." Itachi's eyes moved to where she hid, "I do have a request." Blinking Seika watched and waited as he turned to Tsunade, "If we are to rebuild the clan…I wish free pick of a wife. I am sure Sasuke feels the same."

Tsunade eyes him, she had seen him cut his eyes, looking around the room she spoke to the many others, "Everyone leave…Seika you and the Uchiha's stay." The girl did not move but slowly every other person did, turning to Itachi she asked, "Who is it that you would like…" Looking at Sasuke she asked the same. The taller of the two raised a brow, "You wish to know whom I fancy?" Turning to Seika as the girl laughed from the shadows she scowled, "Seika…manners." The girl was completely hidden, she was not seen but her voice was clear, "I am perfectly polite…but I am used to the way he speaks. As well as the glares, it amuses me to watch you shocked." Scowling she rubbed her temples, "I need some sake." The girls voice rang out again, "And I will tell Shizune." Glaring in the corner she scoffed, "Evil child." Turning back to Itachi as he chuckled, "You wish to know whom I want to marry…I do not know just yet." Raising a brow she hid her smirk and spoke, "The compound is no longer usable…I give you the land that is yours, but for the time being you can stay with Seika."

Seika lurched from the shadows pointing at the two males who both raised a brow laughably alike, "You want them to stay with me…are you insane? My home is in no way adequate…not to mention Naruto is not the best too…" Tsunade smirked at her, "Tell him to clean up...his shadow clones should help with that. And you have a five bedroom home it will be fine." Narrowing her eyes she glared and grabbed her forehead protector pulling it over her eyes, "Fine." It was a defense mechanism, covering her eyes. Turning she walked to the door and left moving to where she knew she would find everyone.

Tsunade sighed and turned, the two watching her Sasuke however spoke boldly, "Sakura." Pausing she looked at him and smirked, "You wish for Sakura…tell me boy why?" The young Uchiha paused but spoke with confidence, "She is strong, her chakra control is unmatched, she has grown quite beautiful and I promised her." Promise, Tsunade had heard nothing of this he seemed to realize, his hair falling over his eyes, "The day I left I knocked her out and told her that I would come back for her." Smiling softly, "You may try…but I will not speak for any of our shinobi, but if I know my apprentice she will be with the others at the Ramen shop." Watching the younger of the two leave she turned to Itachi, "You should know if you plan to pursue her she has made it clear she does not plan to procreate…it will take much to convince her that love and happiness are not something to just forgo."

Itachi stared at the woman she was more observant than he first thought, "She is smart, to much so at times, and can be annoying when she wishes…but I will admit, I have become found of the kunoichi, enough that I may grow to love her." Tsunade smiled, "That girl is for all purpose is my daughter…if you plan to love her do it well, treat her kindly and I can tell you that she will make you happy." Staring at the woman she had a twinkle in her eye and that meant she knew something he did not, but nodding he turned and took off the cloak he had not gone without, and set it on her desk, then laid the ring he wore atop it, "I never thought I would get to come home let alone be happy. But I already am, am I to be a shinobi again?"

Tsunade looked at him, "Do you wish to be?" Shaking his head he smirked, "No…I never wanted to be a shinobi to begin with…my father forced me into it. If I may I wish to just be a citizen unless the village needs me. I want to rebuild the land my clan once lived…" Smiling she laughed, "You may do as you wish, I do not care if you wish to retire it was something I expected, but you may want to think over what you plan to do…the Uchiha estate, including the riches, is now yours and Sasuke's…you can do as you wish and I thank you for the offer to be used if we are in danger. Now you may want to go after my daughter…" Turning to the window she grinned at the shrill scream resonated throughout the village, "I have reason to believe she may try to paralyze someone."

Seika shrieked at the idiot, "REALLY NARUTO!" The blond was running from her and though she could not see him she was hot on his tail. Needles between each finger ready to put him down, she blinked under her cover as an arm grabbed her by her middle and lifted her from the ground. Growling she spoke to the man who lifted her, "Damn-it Itachi let me go, I'm going to mortally wound him!" The Uchiha spoke, "What did he do?" Slowly she flushed, not wanting to answer and gaping the cloth letting it pool so she could glare at the other Uchiha who spoke in a smug voice, "Apparently Seika-chan, prefers frilly black undergarments." That only made her blush turn fushia, and a low growl ripped from her throat as she struggled, "UCHIHA I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND SPIT IN THE HOLE!" That comment got her a few funny looks, but she froze when Itachi spoke calmly, "I believe black would suit you." Slowly she looked at the man holding her and feinted.

Itachi blinked at the girl now limp in his arms, turning to Sasuke who was grinning like a foot, "You made her faint." Turning he looked at the blond who had showed up peeking from behind a bush, "Yeah…I don't think that has happened since Kiba walked in on her in the bath and told her she was dead sexy. She avoided him for weeks." Stopping he raised a brow, "Uzumaki…you live with Seika, can you show me to her home?"

Naruto blinked no one had ever spoken to or about Seika as informally as the older Uchiha, he was glad his best friend was back, and was interested in the older Uchiha…but he was fascinated at the relationship between him and his friend. They had lived together after she had discovered that he lived in the small apartment and made him move in with her…shrugging he led the two, Seika had already told him that the two would be living with them. That was what had started this whole thing he had told her she may want to pick up they lacy thong, still couldn't figure out why she got so mad.

Seika opened her eyes and blinked, she was in her bed in her home and someone was lying next to her, she stiffened when his voice rose around her, "That first day you claimed you would not get married, you would not have children…you would never fully love a man. Tell me Seika, what would change your mind?" Closing her eyes she swallowed, "Itachi-san what are you doing in my room…my bed?" Keeping her eyes closed she stiffened further as he laid his hand on her stomach. She just knew if she opened her eyes he would be leaning over her, but what made her keep them closed was she was positive that he was not wearing a stich of clothes. "Itachi…I don't understand…you didn't show this kind of interest before."

Itachi stared down at her tilting his head she was nervous, smirking he leaned in kissing her neck, "You have never been with a man?" The girl scowled, "Show me where a man is." That only made him smirk more, "You are so stubborn, always ready with a comeback…tell me Seika, if it is those eyes of yours that prevent you from wanting more, I can tell you they are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Swirling blue eyes flashed open searching his face, "I don't understand…why would you try to convince me too want more, why do you….oh." Dawning lit her face and she went bright red, smirking he cupped her cheek, "I want you…and I always get what I want."

Seika swallowed he wanted her to be the mother of his children, he wanted her to love him…he wanted her to want more than what she expected from life. Slowly she let her gaze travel down his form, her face turning a bright red when she realized she had been right. He was not wearing anything, snapping her gaze back to his face she scrunched her nose at his smirk, "Will you let me love you…worship you?" Staring up at him she asked, "Do you…Itachi do you have feelings for me?" The man paused his dark eyes narrowing on her as he spoke, "You are a strong woman, kind, merciful, loving though you do not see it, you are a healer of amazing strengths, and yet you are beyond humble, Seika…I believe I love you. I do not expect you to return the love…but I do want to show you how I feel, if you will let me."

This was something that made her rethink all that she had planned, this one time could end up giving her the child she had never wanted. The truth is however that she did love him…it was the reason she found annoying him so very fun…why she tried to get any reaction she could. A man that would give up his own life on an order, and save his brother…had to be a good man. Grabbing the back of his neck she slammed his lips to hers opening for him without a fight.

Seika breathes hard, turning to her side she stared at Itachi who was breathing just as hard, it was the middle of the night now. Watching him she did not know what to say, and blinked as he turned towards her and spoke softly, "Koiishi, will…will you marry me?" Staring a bit shocked she spoke softly, "If you wish me too I will. But Itachi…you should know I love you too."

A full month back and everyone knew that the infamous Uchiha, Itachi had asked Seika Hi no Kōri to marry him. She had more or less gained more attention than she ever wished, sitting in Tsunade's office watching her do paperwork she caused the woman to stop, "How does one know if they are with child?" Honey colored eyes looked to her and the pencil snapped the older woman asked, "Seika, do you believe you are pregnant?" Placing her hand on her stomach, "I have felt odd…not ill but odd. I know that many have what is called morning sickness…but I do not." Tsunade was at her side in seconds her hand lit with chakra, as she growled, "How many times have you been intimate with him?" It was no use asking who, Seika flushed, "Nightly." Tsunade looked up at her shocked, "Every night?" Nodding she blushed brighter, "Itachi has far more energy than people seem to think." The woman sighed, "You are with child…about three weeks now. I will have to speak to the boy."

Seika sat across from Sakura who was watching her oddly, but her mind was running, they were getting married so he would be glad that she was already with child. It was he who had convinced her that any child they had would be beautiful…but still she worried, would he leave her, would he not want her anymore? Blinking she looked up at Sakura who had clearly been talking, "Huh?" The pink haired girl smiled, "I said that you have not worn your headband over your eyes almost at all since you returned." Blinking she smiled, "I don't need to, I guess change really can come quite quick." The girl gave her an impish grin, "So Itachi got to you then…what's going on you're being awfully quite today?"

Expressing herself had never been that hard, smiling she glanced around the restaurant, then back to the girl who had become her closest female friend, "I'm pregnant…and worried…"Sakura squealed, grabbing her hands, "That is wonderful…oh that child will be beautiful!" Blinking she looked at the pink haired girl, "Itachi is opening a shop…Tsunade has retired me from shinobi life, I plan to work there. I told him of my fondness for books…the fool took me to town the next day and gave me a book shop as a gift." Sakura grinned, "I never thought that Itachi could be so sweet, Sasuke's been avoiding me." Smiling softly she had promised she would not tell what the younger Uchiha had been doing and his words sounded again in her head, 'Sakura deserves the best and I plan to find it.' Those were the words he had spoken when she asked what all the pictures of rings were. "I am sure he is just busy. Now tell me how am I to tell Itachi we must move up the wedding?" Thus started the plan of how she would tell her love she carried their first child.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the woman who was cooking something at the stove, she had not spoken a word to him, sick of it he stood wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, "What troubles you love?" The woman hummed, "We need to move up the wedding, I understand you wish for it to be huge but I believe we should move it up to as soon as possible." Blinking he turned her and asked confused, "Why? You agreed a year was soon enough just a few weeks ago." The woman shot him a glare turning back to her cooking, "I really would prefer any children we have to bare your name. To be a true Uchiha."

Knowing he had stopped she knew he was smart enough to get her meaning and he did right off his voice sounded shocked, "Your pregnant?" She spun when he let out a whoop type noise and grabbed her bridal style…she squealed as he started carrying her away and sighed when she spotted Sakura, "SAVE DINNER!" The pink haired girl gave a laugh and thumbs up, Sasuke blinked at the odd display and Naruto screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY SISTER?!" Waving dejectedly over his shoulder she turned to Itachi completely trusting him, "Where are we going?" Dark eyes turned to him, "Did I tell you that before that day…I was all but blind and when you healed me fully I was shocked at how beautiful you were?" Blinking she laid her head on his shoulder and shook it, "You are far too sweet even if you like to pretend you are the big bad wolf." Itachi smirked down at her, "I love you too…now come on."

Tsunade looked up at the knock, it was late and she had just about to get drunk, sighing she bid them in, blinking at the sight of the elder Uchiha carrying in her daughter and ward. But it was when he spoke that her jaw dropped, "I need you to sign us married now…right now." She was not the only one staring at the Uchiha with utter shock, Seika was gaping up at him from her place within the mans arms.

Officially married, life was only getting better until the pain started, Seika growled as so many told her to try and relax, "You try pushing a bowling ball out of a hole the size of a pea and see how you fucking feel!" Grabbing Itachi by the hair she had been cursing at him every so often for over three hours. Tsunade spoke softly, "Okay Seika dear push now." Glaring daggers at the woman that raised her she shook her head, "Hell no." The woman snarled, "Do it." Glaring back she did and after another hour she heard a small cry and tried to look, but was too tired to move. "Give me." A small bundle was sat in her arms she blinked down at large green eyes that swirled and glittered like her own, "Green?" Looking up at Itachi confused she spoke softly, "Her eyes are green, did you have anyone with green eyes in your family?" He seemed to think…she nodded looking at the dark haired bundle that was so clearly a boy, "Then it must be I."

Seika chased after a girl of five huffing from both irritation and the fact she waddled, "Emiko Uchiha get back here…you're making a mess!" A chuckle from the door had her glaring at her husband and the ten year old boy next to him, "Someone help me she knocked down a whole book shelf!" It was when a head peaked over her husband's shoulder that she sighed in relief, "Sasuke! Come help your poor sister!" The younger Uchiha now at 26 slipped in Emiko running to him squealing, "UNCLE!" Turning she sat in a chair, "No more children…five is enough, where are the others?" Three more children poked in, two silver and one raven. Each one had a different eye color which they learned was normal for her clan…genetics had nothing to do with the eyes, the child's power did. Each had a different knack, laying a hand on her stomach she sighed, five children were running around her home….which was in the old Uchiha compound.

A hand laid above hers, "And how are the progeny?" Smirking she laughed, "Progeny they are devils, just like their father." Itachi shot her a smirk…they had both been shocked when Tsunade had told them this as she put it 'batch' were twins…a boy and girl, to add to the three girls and two boys they already had. Turning to the ten year old who was speaking to a nine year old blond next to him she smiled, "Kei, ask her to stay?" The boys green eyes flashed and the blond went bright red her Hyuga eyes blinking owlishly. Naruto and Hinata had three children, Siko was the eldest. Sakura and Sasuke had eight…and they discovered early that Sakura had a knack for twins. Looking at her husband she leaned onto his shoulder, "You know this is not at all how I thought my life would end up…but I am happy." All she received was a small 'hn' noise as the two looked around at the growing group as more people showed up for what had more or less become the normal Sunday dinner.


End file.
